scream_movie_franchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Altieri
Mickey Altieri was the secondary antagonist and he is one of Sidney Prescott's best friends at Windsor College. He was obsessed with movies and often filmed whatever was going on. He subtly increased paranoia and suspicion, when the murder spree began with intimate conversations. Mickey finally revealed himself to be one of the killers to Sidney. He was betrayed by his accomplice, Debbie Loomis, who was the mother of the Billy Loomis, but still managed to get one more scare in before getting gunned down by Sidney and Gale Weathers together a total of sixteen times and eventually getting the fame he once so desired. Scream 2 The first victims of Mickey and Debbie were Windsor College students, Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans, and they were killed because their names were similar to Woodsboro victims, Steven Orth and Maureen Prescott. Both students where attending the premiere of Stab a film based on The Woodsboro Murders. When Phil went to use the bathroom, Mickey hid in the stall next to him and started quietly rambling, this caught Phil's attention and when he put his ear against the stall wall to hear better, Mickey stabbed him in the ear through the stall, killing him. Mickey then put on Phil's jacket and he went and sat next to Maureen while wearing his Ghostface costume. Maureen thought it was Phil at first and put her head in his shoulder when the film started getting frightening, she then noticed blood on the jacket getting on her hands and as she looked at mickey he took out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. She attempted to get away through the crowds but was stabbed three more times in the back. The audience did nothing to help her as they thought it was some kind of publicity stunt, Mickey escaped through the side door of the Thearte while Maureen climbed onto the stage let out a painful scream and then finally succumbed to her injuries and died. The next victim was a girl at Windsor college named Cici Cooper. At the night of the "mixer" party, she was the "sober sister". Obviously there were two killers involved, as one was sneaking into the house and one called her. Mrs. Loomis was the one calling her from the party while Mickey snuck into the house. He chased Cici to the roof before throwing her through a screen door and onto the balcony. Mickey then stabbed her twice in the back before throwing her off the roof, killing her. Mrs. Loomis then attempted to attack Sidney Prescott at the mixer while everybody checked up on Cici, though she was unsuccessful. During Sidney's performance, she was attacked on-stage by Ghostface, who disguised himself as one of the actors. However, it is unknown if Sidney was really attacked, or if it was just her imagination. After attacking Sidney, you can barely see Ghostface escaping the scene, which might be an evidence. If it was really Ghostface, then Mickey was behind this as he would have excess into the school, whereas Mrs Loomis doesn't. The next victim was original survivor, Randy Meeks, except for this murder, Mickey had nothing to do with it. Randy had bad-mouthed Billy Loomis as Mrs. Loomis hid in the news van and pulled him in. She slit his throat and overpowered him, throwing him into the window. After he was pushed into the glass, he was stabbed multiple times and killed. The next attacks were on Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley, while they were investigating the possibility that the killer was filming the murders. Both Mickey and Debbie were there. The one filming was Mickey and the one who pops up behind Gale and chases her is Mrs. Loomis. It was around this time, Mickey had left for Sidney. Mrs. Loomis also later appears behind Dewey in a soundproof room, while he was trying to get Gale's attention. She then stabs Dewey in the back multiple times right in front of Gale before leaving the young deputy for dead. The next attack was then on Officer Richard Andrews and Officer Andrew Richards who were protecting Sidney, and her best friend Hallie McDaniel. Mickey killed the two service men and crashed the car knocking himself out, yet that hasn't been confirmed, he could've been awake the whole time and it was just a plan. Sidney and Hallie escaped the car, only to have Sidney go back to see who it is, Mickey escaped the car and popped up behind Hallie who was alone and stabbed her to death. Mickey then chased Sidney to the campus theater. Mickey then walked up to the stage before revealing himself to Sidney and Derek Feldman, in which Mickey has a wound next to his forehead due to the impact of the crash, and tried to convince Sidney that Derek was his partner. Sidney panicked and was confused whether or not Derek was the killer. An angry Derek threatens Mickey who shoots him in the chest. Derek dies after telling Sidney that he would never hurt her. After Mickey taunts Sidney and explains his motive, Sidney slashes his face with Derek's necklace and fights him but is held at knife point before Gale and "Debbie Salt" enter with Gale being held at gun point, Sidney recognizes her as Mrs. Loomis, the mother of her ex boyfriend Billy, revealing that Mrs. Loomis is the Main Ghostface and her true identity as Billy's mother and that Mickey is her accomplice. With her guidance and tuition expenses, they planned the killings so Mrs Loomis could have revenge on Sidney for the death of her son. killers, he wants to be caught so he will be "immortalized" by the media and be in the worlds most talked about court trial. However, Mrs. Loomis shoots him three times in the chest and shoulder, saying that his motive of blaming the movies will never be believed. Before he seemingly dies, he shoots Gale off stage. After the whole ordeal is over, as per usual, Mickey reveals, he is indeed alive but extremely bloody. However, before getting a chance to do something, Gale and Sidney shoot him multiple times in the torso area, until he does a backflip in the air and hits the ground dead. Coroner Report Victim found in a school auditorium with three gunshot wounds to the chest and shoulder area with an additional number in the torso area before the victim fell off the stage and died, the additional gunshots to the torso caused his death. Murders Committed * Maureen Evans * Officer Richard Andrews * Officer Andrew Richards * Hallie McDaniel * Derek Feldman